


Karate High School

by Imperioh



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Cobra Kai (Web Series) RPF, Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cobra Kai - Freeform, Cobra Kai Dojo, Eli Moskowitz-Freeform, F/M, Fights, Hawk-Freeform, Karate Kids References, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperioh/pseuds/Imperioh
Summary: "Everyone is doing Karate especially  the high schoolers so  now my school is like Karate High School"Nina Zaragoza is considered popular as she hangs out with Moon who she considers her best friend and Yasmine a girl who she deals with on a daily also with Sam a girl who started to hang out with them during the summer. Yet what the three girls don't know is that Nina has a massive crush on a boy who isn't considered popular so when a new student comes along things change and feelings are revealed along with drama, heartbreak, and a comeback of Karate.
Relationships: Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Before the new school year started Nina had begun to notice that maybe she was spending way too much time by the pool, but here she was getting ready to go to Sam's house for a pool party. She already didn't want to go as she was tired of all the swimming and tanning, as she rather wanted to spend time watching movies in her bed under the blankets. Now the right thing to do was she can send a quick little text with an excuse that her mom needed her today, but don't get her wrong she loves spending time with her girls, but sometimes they can be a little too much especially with a girl like Yasmine since their personality clash all the time.

With a girl like Yasmine, you had to be careful with every little thing you do or say; as her attitude and thought process was I think I'm way better than you. As for Nina's attitude was I really care about this or that so with both those outlooks you can tell there are a lot of arguments between the two girls. To break these two up was usually Moon the peacemaker so thank god for her, yet as of lately Nina and Yasmine have been at odds since she has been trying to push Kyler on to Sam their new friend, and let's just say Nina hates Kyler with a passion.

Don't get Nina started on guys like Kyler because she will end him, yet here she was letting Sam think Kyler was some great guy; she only doing this because Yasmine is blackmailing her by threatening to make her and her crush life miserable and Nina quotes Yasmine "I will make his life more of a living hell, believe me, I always get my way" so she holds her tongue knowing that Yasmine can do whatever she promise because so far he already gets picks on so whatever she has planned will be worst than that.

Who was this you ask, Eli Moskowitz was her crush name and he is a sweet timed boy; she first met him; she had notice of something in him that made her take notice, especially in eighth grade when Yasmine and her gotten into a heated argument and Yasmine has threatened to exposed one her secrets which had left her in tears when she had run into the boy. He had let her cry on his shoulder, and afterward, she had told the boy the whole story and told him her secret as she felt like she can trust the boy and in return, he told her one of his. When he opened up like that it got her to take notice of him and started to develop a crush on him that still going strong as of today. She kept it secret throughout the eighth grade but then she told Moon who told Yasmine who didn't take a liking to it; which started a huge blowout and ending with her getting kicked out of the inner circle during her freshman year.

During this huge breakout, many things were outed and secrets were shared on every social media platform like Instagram, Twitter, and mostly on Snapchat and Nina was at a loss and left alone; she still had Moon but she didn't at the same time as she was left in the middle of the fight. So Nina had to find a new place to eat and some new friends; that's how she met Sam and Aisha. Most of her freshman year was spent with the new girls and sometimes Moon when she wasn't hanging with Yasmine which wasn't all that much. The one good thing about being popular was that she didn't have to keep up a imagine and plus she can't little bit close to her crush but all it was just lingering looks across the lunchroom and little chit-chat in here and there which was great.

Everything couldn't stay as things have to come to end and that was during Christmas break of the freshman year; when Yasmine had come over with a fake apology that pretty much sounded like something Moon would say to her, yet Nina forgave her and she was back in the good graces of the popular girls which mean more not caring about her look and no more time get closer to Eli and goodbye to her new friends. The downside about her going back into the inner circle was that how much she talked about how cool Sam and Aisha and the girl took a liking to Sam so they invited her to hang with them during the summer resulting in her ditching Aisha. NIna felt bad so if she wasn't hanging with them she was hanging out with Aisha when she wasn't at Robot camp.

Back to the present, she had to get going to Sam's pool party; she was already so the last thing she did was fix up her since she had curled it earlier out of boredom before she got invited to the party. She smiled to herself before grabbing her purse and car key, leaving the house she said goodbye to her mother and her stepfather; getting into her car she put on her radio which blasted the top hits of the summer as she drove to the Larusso house which is not that far from her house.

═══

When she arrived she prepared herself for Yasmine calling her out for being late. She made sure she looked good in the rearview mirror and grabbed her thing and exited her car. She made her way to the backyard spotting her friend's lodging by the pool with their feet in the water. Once the girls noticed her they all smiled except for Yasmine who of course rolled her eyes. She gave her fake smile in return as she hugged Moon and Sam.

"Hey Nina, I'm so happy you showed up," Sam says, smiling at her once they parted from the hug.

"Yeah, why so late," Yasmine snobbily remarks at her, "Oh let me guess you got caught up with some nerd shit"

"So what, it's not your business Yas-mine" Nina glares at the girl as Moon hands her orange soda; she sits herself down next to the Moon but she can still feel Yasmine's cold glare.

Moon gives her a smile as she looks between the two, "Come on girls, it's the last days of summer, let's try to get along" Moon decides to wrap her arms around both girls. Nina playfully pushes away from her with a laugh.

" I will try"

"Whatever" Yasmine responds as she moves away from Moon's arms. Nina rolled her eyes as takes the party in as she looks around as noticed that anybody who was anybody was there especially Kyler and his stupid gang, yet the funny thing was that Kyler was now spotting a fashionable black eye; whoever gave him that deserves a high five, as she always wanted to give that boy a black eye. 

The four girls got into a conversation about the new school year that was starting and what outfits they have planned on wearing for the first day. When Nina started to talk about her outfits Yasmine couldn't keep her mouth shut and slut-shamed her; it made Nina a little insecure because she had a little bit more figure than the girls or so whenever she wore something little tight it showed off curvy figure off and of course Yasmine loves talking about, what Nina really think was that she was just jealous of her body and she was was like a stick. NIna always keeps quiet because Moon always has her back so she just lets Moon deal with it; which usually shuts her up. She loves Moon so much; they have been best friends since the fifth grade, and they did everything together without getting nasty little from Yasmine.

"Okay, you were right," Sam says she tilts her head back a little to get some sun, "This is so much fun." Nina nodded her head as she took a drink from the soda Moon had given to her.

Yasmine gave a smile to the girl as she looked around the party with a smirk, "Told you so, Always better for the one throwing the party right? and plus it seems like Kyler been eye-banging you all day"

With that Nina checked out the conversation as she began to watch Rory flip into the pool which was more interesting than the conversation. She cheered for the boy as he did another which caught the attention of the girls.

"Hey, Rory can you do that flip again for my channel?" Moon shouts out with excitement as she turns her phone horizontal to film. Moon channel was growing since she started wasn't trending just yet but with more content maybe she will be a big YouTuber in the future. NIna smiled as she watched Rory do the flip again for Moon channel.

"Hey, Hey what's going on here" Nina turned around to see Sam's dad which meant that the party was over, grabbing her things and rushing out with Moon and Yasmine with a small goodbye to Sam.

═══

She jumped into bed once she had gotten home and ate her dinner with her family and with a loud sigh in content her phone beep with messages from Aisha asking if she went to Sam pool party, with a frown she replied yes, and that she didn't know she was home already home from Robot camp and that she missed her today. She spent the past hours texting said girl about the newest drama with Sam and Kyler and of course Yasmine's attitude toward her which got a lot of laughing faces from the girl.

After she was done texting Aisha she took her laptop out to finish up Gossip Girl again before Netflix takes it down and moves it to another streaming service before she can even open the up the app an incoming call from the girls, came in rolling her eyes in annoyance she answered it.

"Hey what's up"

"So I need one of you bitches to pick me up for school tomorrow," said Yasmine.

"How is your car still not ready," Sam asked the girl.

"My dad's getting me a new" Yasmine replies back with Nina mumble a small "of course" under her breath, "He felt terrible about the deer that jacked up the Range Rover"

"That doesn't make any sense, and he should be more concerned about you or either the deer because hitting a deer could have caused more damage to the car and the driver along with the passenger, not the car," Nina states laughing.

"You hit a deer" Moon confusedly askes which made Nina laugh harder than she already was.

"No, Moon she rear-ended that guy's car"

"Oh right"

"I'm still kind of freaked out about it, I feel guilty about just driving away," Sam tells them.

"well if Yasmine wasn't on her phone we wouldn't be having this conversation" Nina clarifies.

"Nina shut it, Did you see that guy? He looked like a meth head zombie, If I hadn't gunned it, we'd be chained up in his basement" Yasmine says.

Nina rolled her eyes before Sam replies saying that she will be giving her a ride to school tomorrow as she hangs up.

"Okay girls I see you tomorrow," Nina said as she hangs up after they waved goodbye. Now finally she can get to her show in peace before she goes to bed for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

The Morning of the first day of school is always hard on NIna, as she always felt like she has never gotten enough sleep well it also her fault since she stayed up all night on the phone with Moon talking about how this year she was going to finally go to get Eli to notice her which Moon agree to help out, so when she woke up her vision so she rubbed her eye little which made them worse groaning she slipped out of her bed but of course with her blurry vision she almost tripped on her pajama shorts that she had taken off before bed. 

She had made her way to the bathroom and quickly turned the water on to heat up the room. She took her nightshirt off along with her underwear off once off she jumped into the steamy hot water which shocked her wake as the hot water burned her back little. Her shower was a quick one as she did her daily shower routine faster than normal as she felt like she was running late. Once she was done she dried and dressed; her top was black camisole along with some light boyfriend jean that had little tears here and there and with a black thin belt and for shoes, she had put on some white converse. She did her makeup routine next as the look for today was a light natural look; then she did her hair, as usual, she blow-dried it and straighten and now she was ready for the first day of school.

After checking herself out she made her way to the kitchen for breakfast which was usually some cereal or something her mom made if she didn't have to leave early for work. When she walked into the kitchen her stepfather Thomas was already in there pouring himself a cup of coffee. He smiled at her as he pulled out another cup. She thanked him as she grabs a blueberry muffin for herself and made her way to the table as she begins to eat.

"Ready for your first day back," He asked her as he walked around grabbing his things for work.

"Yeah, hopefully, this year will different than last year but I'm ready for the challenge" Nina replies as she takes her last bite of the muffin, " did mom already go to work?"

"Yeah, she left this morning and took Bree to daycare. but hey this year can only be good if you make it good" He says as he pats her on the back, " I have to go now but have a good day okay" 

"Thanks, Dad" NIna smiles as she finishes up her coffee, " have a good day too, see ya"

Nina gets up from the table as picks up her trash after that she grabs her car keys and her shoulder bag which holds her school supplies, she gave herself a look over before locking up the door. Her family was a small but growing one. Her mom Priscilla was a family lawyer as for her stepfather, Thomas he was also one but a Civil Litigation lawyer, she had a little half-sister named Brianna who they call little Bree for short and her mom was four-month pregnant with a little boy. Her real father was with a whole other family that he loved more than her. She doesn't like talking but it hurts so she likes to forget about it.

═══

The first day was going as expected to go boring as usual as all first day was all about introduction game and going over the school syllabus. On the plus side, she met a new student named Miguel who seems to be cool but on the downside, he kept talking about Karate which was a cool topic and made her think that she might join so she learns some moves so she can protect herself. After that class, she had to show him where his next class was which was a joy as he made her laugh with jokes about his sensei his karate teacher, and how doesn't know about modern technology that much; to her, the guy sound like a cool guy to what Miguel tells her.

When lunch came around NIna was in high spirits as she hasn't shared a class with either Kyler or Yasmine, yet all things have to come to an end as she spotted Sam and Yasmine waiting for her in front of the cafeteria. She smiled at Sam who smiled back but gave a little glare to Yasmine as they walked into the cafeteria.

"So far I'm in three-class; which I know I'm going to fail" Yasmine complained as they crowded three students who stood in line, Nina sent an apologetic look to them which in return gave her glare so she returned it back. 

"You know Yas, you can always study," Nina says as she grabs her tray as they made their way down grabbing what they want to eat for today.

"I can always help you out Yas" Sam inputs as she paid for her lunch as they all walked out to the main eating area.

"Yeah right, do I look like the study type"

"We are just being nice Yas," Nina said with a scoff as she paid for her food. She spotted the new kid at the same table as Eli which made her smile a little, maybe she should go and say hi, this was a good chance for her. 

"Hey guys" All three boys looked up with different expressions on their face, "I hope your first day is going as planned"

"Hey, Nina, it's going okay but thanks again for helping me find my class earlier" He answers her with a smile on his face. He then looks at Eli and Demetri and turned to her again, "do you want to sit with us"

"Dude do you know who are talking to right now," Demetri says in a harsh whisper which she heard, rolling her eyes she turned to the pale boy.

"Hey, Demetri maybe if you're going to whisper to someone talk a little lower," Nina says as she leaned over the table to speak to the boy in a whisper. She leaned away from him with a smile, " you guys don't have to treat like some celebrity and yes I will love seat with you guy if okay"

"Only if you want," Eli says as he stares at the girl with hope in his eyes. Nina bites her lip and moves to grab the chair.

"Nina!" with a roll of her eyes she turned to face Yasmine who yelled toward her, she gave a glare to her and turned back to the boys.

"she she-devil calls on me, but I really looking forward seating with you guys, it will be way better than seating with them. See ya"

"I wish you didn't talk to them, Nina," Yasmine disgusting says as she looked over to the table " You see that guy over there who looks like he went down on a lawnmower, he's literally wearing the ugliest sweater I've ever seen."

"Yasmine really, I'm so sick of this, keep this up and I will end you " Nina revolted out as she looked over to see that Eli cover his mouth, she sighed and picked up the volume of her voice so he would hear her. " I think the scar makes him more handsome and the sweater is so in fashion since it's vintage.don't you think Moon " she turned to look at Yasmine with a game-on look on her face; Moon awkwardly laughs in responded as she didn't want a fight to break out between the two girls.

"Whatever, check out Fug-lisha" Yasmine laughs out as they all look at Aisha, " She looks like she ate a picnic table" the table breaks out with laughter, Nina looks over to Sam with a really that's your childhood friend do something look or I will.

"Yeah, whatever Yasmine, I'm so done with you today," Nina says as she picked up her lunch tray was about to leave until Yasmine pushes it.

"Nina don't be such a shrew!" She loudly says, before Nina can say anything Kyler and his gang show up and embarrassed her even more.

"Nina is always shrew and everything pisses her off, she thinks she just better than you just because she nice to the freaks"

"I'm done" Nina leaves the table with a huff and bumps into Miguel on the way out. "sorry"

she wanted to cry, yes sometimes her attitude is horrible and she does act like she better than people but only to bullies, does that make her a bad person because she bullies a bully like Yasmine maybe but she not going to pick on someone, because her mother told her to never pick on someone because you don't know their life story and you can say something which can do more harm then what you meant to say so she lives by that, Yet Yasmine just knows how to break her and sometimes that hurts her. she can break Yasmine too but she chooses not to. She was only human and she felt stupid because she kept hanging out with them.

═══

Maybe it was time for some new friend Nina thinks as the last class of the day goes by, she feels like she only hangs with them because of Moon and Sam, and Yasmine keeps pushing her buttons, yet she keeps her mouth shut because she wants to be better then Yasmine and it sucks being the bigger person sometimes. The bell rings as she gathers her stuff as she notices someone stopped at her desk, she looked up only to see Eli.

"Hey, um I just want to say thank you"He stammered out as he looked at her and then back to the door.

"uh, no problem, and Eli and I meant what I said about your scar don't be shy to hide it" She smiled at the boy who stood awkwardly in front of her " it makes you who you are and I like it" Nina went to touch his face but pulled back as the door opened up.

"Eli hurry I want a Magic rematch " there stood Demetri at the door who looked between the two "am I interrupting something here"

"It nothing" Eli embarrassedly rushed out the door along with Demetri calling after him.

Nina smiled as she walked out of the classroom, this was a good way to end the school day with a nice little chat with your crush, and Yasmine's nasty little comments weren't going to run through her thought any longer as she kept repeating the whole conversation with Eli. She wished she had more than a one-minute conversation with the said boy and hoped it will happen again.


	3. Chapter Three

Nina sat and quietly reading her English book as she forgot to read the assigned chapter last night reading; at the same time, an Anti-Bully speech was happening at same time. NIna didn't listen as it was always the same type of speech that left want to be a better person but then the next day your back to be the same old bully. The other at the table felt the same about the speech as they all were on their phone.

"Cyberbullying is no laughing matter; sending a cruel message to someone online can be just as hurtful as saying it to their face. I'm not gonna name names, but the other day a mother called me up because her son was crying after some kids online made fun of his facial deformity" Ms. Blatt says into the microphone.

Nina instantly looked away from her book towards the table which Eli sat, knowing the counselor just outed him right now. She watched as Eli looked around the cafeteria as his peer looking at him and whispering about him; his eye widens as he looked toward Nina which made him put his hand in front of his lip scar and looked away in shame. NIna wanted to rip that microphone out of the counselor's hand, yet at the same time she wanted to go to Eli and comfort him but that probably make things worse. They haven't really talked since that first day as it seems like he avoiding her.

"Oh, one last thing..while we're all looking forward to the Halloween dance, let's make sure our costumes are culturally sensitive. For example instead of 'Sexy Nurse', maybe try 'gender-neutral hospital employee'" the guidance counselor said.

"Hey, I got an idea for our costume this year," Aisha says as she moves her chair over to our table and starts to talk to Sam. " I was thinking I will go as sodium, and you go as chloride, and when people ask what we are, we do this" she picked up the salt and pour some making Nina laugh.

"That's so fun, that better than what we are going as" Nina laughs out.

"What is that some dumb inside joke," Yasmine says looking confused about the joke.

"You need to pay attention in class" Nina whispers out, "Yasmine, Sodium, and chloride is table salt"

"Yeah, I was kidding" Nina rolled her eyes as Yasmine tried to play it off but It wasn't working at all.

"We actually decide to go as Laker Girls," Sam says looking at us.

"Oh"

"But maybe we can order another," said Sam nicely to the girl.

"They're one-size-fits-all, which suddenly seems like false advertising" Yasmine rudely added to the conversation.

"Aisha, don't listen to her, go as whatever, if you want I can -

"It's fine, thanks Nina" Aisha went back to her table with a sad look on her face, Sam looked at Nina with guilt written all over her face as Nina just narrowed her eyes to the girl. This girl was her childhood friend and now she treating her like she nothing. That's like her ditching Moon to hang out with older students that some times ask her to hang with her but she will never leave Moon like that or make her feel beneath, she can tell that Aisha was feeling down about Sam ditching, and plus Aisha had told her many times in their messages that they share.

═══

After the bell rang, Nina gathers her stuff and making sure she doesn't lose her place in her book as she wasn't close to the finish the chapter yet. Thank god her next class wasn't her English class so she had time to finish it because she still had to write a little summary about the chapters, which she go do quickly but the chapter was longer than the other chapter she read. Hopefully, her Spanish teacher doesn't notice that she doing other classwork.

Turning the page of her book she continues reading her book as she made her way to her locker to grab her Spanish book, so she wasn't looking when she bumped into something or someone making her dropping her book and losing her page. She looked down at the fallen book in horror hoping she remembers her place, she reached down to pick up the book only for other people to pick it up for her.

"I'm so sorry, It's my fault, " A timed voice said. Nina looking up to the owner of the voice and met with blue-gray eyes that she memorized from staring at them from across the classrooms or cafeteria and they only belong to Eli Moskowitz.

"No it's my fault, I shouldn't read and walk" Nina softly chuckled as Eli just looked at her and nodded his head as he handed her book back. Nina flushed as she took the book from his hand making their hand meet briefly making her more flushed.

"Sorry again, I better get to class" He softly says as his eyes left her face to look behind her instead. Nina looked at the shy boy, he probably still embarrassed about the anti-bully talk. Nina went to open her mouth to say something but the boy was already walking away from her quickly.

"Eli," Nina says making the boy stop in his step as he turned to her with his face a blooming red, Nina smiled as she walked up to him, "isn't your class this way" Nina pointed in the other direction, Eli face gotten redder as he nodded his head.

"r-right" Nina smiled at the boy as he walked past her yet Nina grab his hand making him stop and turning his face to look at her with shock.

"Do want to walk together?" Nina asked him " because my class is that way too". Eli who was still looking at their joined hand didn't answer her. "Eli"

"w-what?"

"Do want to walk together since we are both going that way" Eli nodded his head, Nina smiled at him, "first I have to grab my Spanish book from my locker" She let go of his hand losing the warmth of his hand. They both walked to her locker in silence and ignoring the looks that others gave them well she was but Eli wasn't as he kept his eyes on the ground.

"Are you going to the Halloween dance?" She asked him as she pulled out her book.

"Yeah" Nina smiled got big as her mind went into planning interaction with the boy at the dance.

"I'm going as Laker girl something I got dragged into and you? What's your costume?" she closed her locker and locking it as they two made their way down the hall.

"A doctor," he says softly to her as he slightly moved to the side so they weren't close. Nina nodded her head and moved her body closer to him making his arm brushed against her. He looked at her with confusion as his mind kept telling him this wasn't a dream.

"mm, sound fun are you going with Demetri and Miguel" She askes as she tried her best not to grab the boy's hand as she didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

"Yeah"

They made their way to Eli class, and Nina smiled turned to into a frown "sorry I made you walk with me"

"N-no it's just" Eli shouted out but shut his mouth and looked away from her.

"it's what?"

" I liked walking with you but aren't you embarrassed walking with me right now, " He asked as his eyes met with her.

"Why should I be embarrassed, I liked walking with you," Nina says as her mind went over a little scheme. "after Spanish, I have a computer graphic but do you want to walk to our English class together? but only if you want to"

He nodded his head in agreement. this had to be a dream and he wasn't going to waste this chance. Nina smiled and went to give him a hug but stopped as she felt that will be too much, plus the warning bell is about to ring and she was going to be late.

"Sound like a plan, I will see you then" Nina hugged her books to her chest as she gives the boy one last smile and turned around, and walked down the hall towards her class. Can this day get any better by the dance she will get the chance to get his phone number and soon their feeling will be mutual hopefully they are right now but a girl can dream?


	4. Chapter Four

Halloween is Nina's all-time favorite holiday, she just loves the idea of dress up and be someone for one night and not your boring self, yet this night wasn't her favorite as she stuck in a group costume that she didn't even agree on. It was three against one and the costume being Laker girl cheerleader and the worst thing was that her costume had to match Yasmine and that just pissed her off more. The costume wasn't too bad looking as she put on for the night, she looked for the night looked good as she curled her hair really big and had it half up and down and she put a purple bow in her hair to finish the look. To say she looked like the perfect Laker girl Cheerleader.

Yasmine had picked her up along with the other girls, before leaving she had let her parents know that she might stay the night at one of their houses but mostly she might stay over at Moon's. Once they arrived at the dance the four girls took it upon themself to take a hundred of photos; Nina grew bored of it and started to look around to see if Eli had shown up which she spotted him standing next wizard-type costume who she knew to be Demetri. she turned away because she didn't want to get caught looking.; she fixed up her costume and took one last picture with the girls before telling them she will be right back. Moon gave her one last looking knowing where she was going. 

"Hey Happy Halloween," She says as she watches the boys jumped, Miguel was there dressed up like a skeleton which way cooler than her own.

"Hey Nina, nice costume" Miguel replies with a smile. 

"I like your costume NIna" Eli whisper out to her, which made her blush and nodded her head at the compliant. 

"I like your costume too, Are you guys going to dance or just stand there?" Nina asked them 

"I'm fine just standing here, don't want to ruin my reputation," Demetri says which makes her laugh little. 

"what about you two"

"I'm not a dancer," Eli said to her as he kept his eye contact away from her. She frowned as she wanted to dance with the boy, maybe if a slow song came on they can sway together and it will be perfect. Please god please let a slow song come at this moment.

"Come on Eli, the girl wants to dance, dance with her" Demetri whispers to Eli who face turned red, Miguel pats him on the back and pushes him forward a little. Eli didn't know what to, he can turn her down and watch her dance with other guys all night and go home mad at himself for not make the move to dance with her; he had to take this chance, so he takes a deep breath and looks at her. 

"Do you want - Do you want to dance - you know with me?" Eli asked as he stares at her with his memorized blue eyes that she got lost in. She nodded her head but she thought it will best to answers it verbally.

"Yes," She says as a nice slow song came on, this was perfect. thank you, god, He put his hand out as she took it slowly and he leads her to the dance floor. She puts her arm around his neck and moved a little forward. "you can place your hand around my waist or just place them on my hips, don't be nervous it's just us." he took a deep breath and softly place his hand on her hip. 

She gave him a smile as they both sway to the music, she wanted to see his whole face so can remember this moment forever, she slowly moved her hand to the mask which hid his mouth but got stopped as his hand moved to stopped her, 

"I'm sorry" her eyes moved to the floor as her hand went back around his neck. "it just I know you're really insecure about your scar but I really like it. and I just want to see your whole face while we dance, I'm sorry"

"you don't find it disgusting," He asked her. She looked over to him and gave him a big smile as she moved to remove the mask. she leaned over without thinking and kissed his scar above his lip. Even if wasn't a full kiss their lips still touch which sent butterflies straight to her. 

"I never found it disgusting," She says as she leans away. from him to take look at him, his expression made NIna freeze on the spot as his face was left blank. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that "

"It's fine- I didn't - I liked it " He finally says he gave her a smile, she smiled back at him and put her head on his chest feeling and hearing how fast his heartbeat was going making her smile., should she tell him she liked him right now, this was the perfect opportunity to tell him right. "Nina, can I be honest here" she looked up and nodded her head. 

"Of course you can" 

"nevermind, let's just keep dancing, " He says they continue to sway, He didn't want to ruin the moment by asking her what she felt for him as he was scared to know this whole time this was just some prank that Yasmine has put her up to. He liked Nina since sixth grade when she gave him back the pencil that he had dropped and told him that his lip scar was cool since then NIna Zaragoza was his dream girl. So when the song ended and they parted away she gave one of her big smiles and kissed his cheek which left him a blushing mess, "I'm going to gets some punch" 

"Alight, Do you want to hang out the rest of the ni-"

"NIna, come here " NIna turned to see Yasmine waving her hand with Moon giving her a concerned look. 

" Some times I wish she will leave me alone for one minute, Thanks for the dance Eli" 

═══

When she met up with girls again she had gotten a big speech about her dancing with Eli from Yasmine but the only good thing that came from it was that Moon had taken pictures of them dancing which left Nina gushing at the photo after Moon had sent them to her. She decided to set one of them as background and ignoring Yasmine in the background as she talked about Sam and Kyler as the two took off together for privacy which left Nina wanting nothing to do with that.

"Oh, My God, how pathetic," Yasmine says as she looks over at Aisha who was standing at the snack table eating Cheeto puffs, "She's like a pig at a trough" NIna looked over to the girl knowing what Yasmine was planning on doing. 

"Yasmine don't" NIna snaped to the blonde girl who she watched take the photo, "delete it now or else"

"Or else what Nina, please tell me," Yasmine remarked back with the same angry tone in her voice as she gave a look over to the girl. Nina growled out in angry as she narrowed, "That what I thought, you know Nina your all talk but when it comes down to it your scared little bitch who can't back up her word with action, so back off."

"Oh shut it, Yasmine, take those words back oh wait you can't because you will just throw them up again" NIna spat out to her. 

"NIna" Moon yelped out to put herself between them. 

"Oh poor little NIna, you always surprised me with you heart gold but we all know you don't because you hide behind that too scared to take a stand, because you're afraid we all leave you for something better just like how your dad left you for a better family and oh a better daughter too" NIna eye burned little because it was true, her dad did leave to start a new life with another family who had a daughter her age, who wasn't even his blood but loved her more than her. "You know it true"

Nina felt like crying as she moved to walk away from the girl as she felt herself wanting to cry out. she didn't know what to do as she sat outside on the bench letting herself cry a little; she covers her eye with her hand as she let out a sob, thinking about how she found all this out in eighth grade and still hurts, she thought that she fine with but she guessed not. 

"Are you alight" She looked to see Eli and Demetri standing there looking at her with concern looks on their face. 

"Yeah, just me and Yasmine got into it," NIna says as she wiped her eye knowing her eye makeup will be ruined. 

"Yeah we saw a little of it," Eli says as he sat next to her and moved his hand toward her but puts it back on his lap, Nina saw this and garb his hand and gave it a little squeeze with a little small smile on her face. 

"Yeah what way to end tonight" Nina chuckled out, looked up to the sky before facing the boy again. "I wish sometimes I had the courage to stop being a friends with a girl like Yasmine, I'm so pathetic like she says I'm"

"Yeah, you-" Demetri says but gets cut by Eli who gave him looked. 

"you're not pathetic; you and Moon have been friends since forever right so maybe you stick around because of that because here comes Moon now. " Eli says as her. 

"You're probably right, thanks" She gave the boy a smile as Moon came running over. 

"Nina, I can't believe Yasmine did that, um Thank you for being here for Nina," Moom says as she pulled her into a hug. NIna pulled away from the girl and looks at Eli and before pulling him to hug. 

"Thanks again, sorry for ruining the rest of the night" She felt him squeeze her into a tighter hug before pulling away leaving NIna missing the nice warmth of his arm around her. 

"You didn't," He replies as he stepped back. 

"Get his number" Moon whisper in her ear for only her to hear. She nodded her head before she can get the words out he already asked to give his number to her so she can text him letting her know she okay. She happily gave her number back to him, the two parted away with both of them leaving the dance with a huge smile upon their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mostly a reader, not a writer so here my try at writing.


End file.
